Take a Breath
by MQA500
Summary: Joe Jonas and Carly Vaughn are in love but will Carly's mom's disapproval of the couple be enough to break them up? There's romance, there's attempted suicide, and there's plenty of lovely drama.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Joe and Carly have been dating for 2 years. Carly is now 20 and Joe being 2 years older than her would then be 22. She joins them on tour, trying to get away from her disapproving mother. Her mother thinks of Joe as a Skanky pre Madonna, though she has never met Joe she insists on making such conclusions. Carly goes to visit her mom once in a while; after all it is her mother. Joe doesn't care though, I mean he cares if her mom likes him, its just he tries, and her mom doesn't care. He loves Carly non-the less. This is their story and how the twist and turns in their lives end up being all-worthwhile.

**CHAPTER 1**

Our story begins backstage at a Jonas brothers concert. The boys just finished up and Joe is searching for Carly, asking every person on the stage crew he can find. Little did he know, Carly was standing right behind him and at that moment she poked his sides and he jumped. He turned around and Carly started laughing…

"That was funny… I wish I had a camera… you should have seen you're face." Continues laughing.

"It's not funny…try embarrassing…"

"Oh shut up and kiss me already…" She kissed him and Rob, the bodyguard, soon interrupted them.

"Hate to bother you two, but we gotta get back…Nick and Kevin and everybody are waiting in the car already…"

"Oh…that's cool…we're coming…" Joe replied.

Carly and Joe walked out hand in hand, Rob protecting them from screaming mobs of girls. He opened the door for them and they climbed into the SUV.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kevin with one eyebrow raised. "I mean Joe is usually the last one out but come on…"

"I couldn't find her."

"He cut out the part where I poked him and he jumped…it was cute…"

"Uh, yeah…"

He gave her a they-didn't-really-need-to-know-that face. She just giggled and kissed him. He smiled and quickly got over it.

***

When they got back to the hotel everyone said good night and figured out a rendezvous spot for the morning. Carly and Joe went up to the room and got settled. They lied in bed and stayed up watching VH1 music videos until they fell asleep. The next morning Carly was woken up by a phone call…from her mom.

"Who is it?" Joe said attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes. It wasn't going to well.

"It's my mom, go back to sleep…"

"No Problem…" Joe said sarcastically before he snuggled up in the blankets and fell back asleep.

Out on the balcony Carly was talking to her mom.

"Hello Mother. Why are you calling me at 6 am? Little early don't ya think?"

"I just got a worry all of the sudden, I don't trust that boy."

"Are you serious? This is why you woke me up?"

"I'm just asking. Nothing… happened right?

"MOM! You did not just say that! Geez… How many times do I have to point out the whole purity ring thing? Even if he wanted to he wouldn't."

"Well, like I said I don't trust him. Its his fault if you're pregnant."

"Mom, you are being ridiculous… I'm going back to bed. It's like you don't hear anything that I say."

"I do hear you. But, honey, he's a celebrity. Look at Britney Spears. She said she was going to stay pure and she obviously lied."

"She is totally different. Joe is a good person. I wish you could see that like I do."

"I don't need to."

"Ugh! You are so frustrating! Look Mom, you don't get to say who I do and do not date because I am twenty years old and I can look after myself."

Her Mom sighed.

"That doesn't mean I can't keep an eye on you and make sure you are safe."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie, love you!"

Carly hung up.

She walked back inside and found Joe sitting up watching TV.

"All I heard was 'MOM! You did not just say that' and I knew it was about me."

"Don't worry about it Joe…once she knows you she will have to take back everything she has ever said about you."

"She doesn't trust me, she doesn't know me, and she doesn't even want to meet me to give me a chance to prove that I deserve you! Do I really seem that bad?"

"No, she's just stubborn. Don't take it personally. You have off for the weekend right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You should come home with me and surprise my mom so that she has no choice but to meet you and learn to trust you. Joe you knew this day would come."

"Yup, I knew, I just never thought I would be this nervous. Does it have to be this weekend? Maybe another time when—"

"No. This weekend. The sooner the better."

Joe stood up on the bed and dramatically died…

"No!"

Carly laughed.

After the CD signing that afternoon they headed to Pasadena to go visit Carly's mom.

Oh, boy…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BEFORE I POST MORE!!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Joe and Carly pulled up in front of the house. They looked at each other and Joe took a deep breath. Carly kissed him and he got out and opened the door for her. She took his hand and they walked to the front door. Meanwhile inside, Carly's mom peeked out her window and saw Joe getting out of the car. She had a frustrated look on her face. Carly rang the doorbell and her mom answered right away.

"Carly! Sweetie!"

She gave her a big hug and then looked at Joe.

"Oh, hi."

He had an I-can-still-do-this look on his face. They all walked in and went into the kitchen.

"Carly, you want something to drink?"

"Water please. How about you Joe, anything to drink?" Carly asked him.

"Water's good for me too, thanks."

Carly's mom poured a glass of ice water for Carly.

"There's bottled water in the fridge." She said to Joe after giving Carly her glass.

Carly looked at her mom irritated.

"Joe take mine, I'll get another one."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yup." Carly said still looking at her mom.

"Thanks"

He would of kissed her but he wasn't willing to even hug Carly around her mom. She might pounce and rip his face off. He shuttered at the thought.

"Honey don't be redicu—"

"No mom, I'm getting another glass of water. You don't need to say anything, its over."

Her mom stood their silent. She looked over at Joe who was staring at his glass afraid to make eye contact. She could tell he was uncomfortable and she had no intention of making him feel anything close to comfortable. No matter how much Joe wanted to walk out and go home, he kept his cool for Carly's sake. With a deep breath he shook it off.

"Joseph, I want to talk to you in the family room." Carly's mom stated.

Carly stood there dumbfounded with her new glass of water. She looked at Joe and he also looked surprised when he looked up from his glass. There was a little fear in there too.

"Um… sure, of course."

Joe followed her to the living room. She motioned for him to sit on the couch. He did and watched her sit in a huge armchair fit for a queen. She looked at him with a Miranda Priestly glare.

"Joseph."

"Yes…"

"How many days out the year are you touring with your band?"

"Maybe, uhh, 200 something days… ma'am" he said nervously like she was gonna grow vampire teeth and start sucking his blood.

"So tell me, how does your little pop star mind work if you think that you can withstand a strong relationship with my daughter when you are gone for most of the year?"

"Uh…"

"You have nothing to say because you know that somewhere down the road you will break her heart. But that seems to be a risk you are willing to take."

"It is a risk I'm willing to take, for Carly. I love her and I want to be with her. You haven't given me the chance to prove to you that I deserve her. That's why I came here. To gain your approval."

"Very well… I guess you have already proven that you deserve a chance…"

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

He sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"But that doesn't mean you are staying in the same room as her. I already don't like that you do it other places. Its _too_ risky."

He slumped over again and with that statement she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Joe sat there for a few seconds, shook it off once again, and then followed. When he walked in the kitchen he found Carly and her mom in deep conversation.

"Um…sorry, I'll just go get the bags."

Carly looked and so did her Mom. Carly's facial expression was more pleasant so he kept his eyes on her…

"Oh, no we're done, I'll come help you."

Carly ran up to him, grabbed his hand, and ran out the front door. When she closed it she did not hesitate to ask…

"What did she say to you? You need to tell me cause she didn't walk in all disappointed in you like she usually does."

"She just asked me how many days I am gone out of the year and I asked her to give me a chance to prove that I love you." He put a hand on her face and she smiled.

"Wow, ok, yea she just told me that she is giving you a chance to prove yourself but we cant stay in the same room."

Joe laughed under his breath.

"I didn't expect that would go over well with her. She already doesn't like me and thinks that I'm out to get you pregnant. Lets just get the bags and get through this weekend."

He put an arm over her shoulder and they started to walk towards the car.

"Yea."

They got their bags and Carly's mom took her up to her room and told Joe to sleep on the couch. He wasn't about to argue so he just made his way over to the couch and dropped his stuff. That was just the beginning of a very interesting weekend and to everyone's surprise it went fairly well. They were now finally leaving… as the tables turned…

"Carly sweetie, I was just thinking, since you're always with him," Joe was standing there tilting his head in confusion as Carly turned to her mom. "You should stay with me this week and let him go do what ever it is he always has to do."

"Mom, I'm sorry but I'm supporting him. You're acting like he's forcing me against my will."

"I don't think that, I mean he seems somewhat nice."

She looked Joe up and down with a mildly disgusted face.

Carly couldn't hold it in any longer…

"SOMEWHAT NICE MOTHER! HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE! He is trying everything for you to except him! You know what mom? I'm going with him, HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! There is nothing you can do about it! And YOU won't be seeing or hearing anything from me for a while."

Carly grabbed Joe and got in the car. Her mother just stood there dumbfounded by what she thought was her _perfect daughter_ had to say about her actions. Meanwhile in the car…

"She just infuriates me!" stated Carly.

"Figured that… Thanks by the way."

"No problem, it sure made me feel better…"

Joe laughed.

They drove back to Joe's house and found Nick and Kevin sitting on the front porch. What's up with them?

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^


End file.
